Talk:Total Drama... Invaded
Whoa. Nalyd and TDI19? This story will be better than my sister's opinion on twilight!--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 22:31, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! It'll be good, I hope! Not TDP good, but good. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:50, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm pretty sure it'll be awesome! Just a couple minutes ago, I was re-reading TDP. XD --TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 23:15, 7 June 2009 (UTC) How was it. :D --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:28, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Re-reading TDP... You're rally scary, you know that?--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 19:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) At least he read it the first time, Zeke. XP lol --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, it's REALLY long!--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 19:56, 11 June 2009 (UTC) TALK TO THE MANATEE *holds up a sea cow* (LOL, I'm kidding. Just givin' you a hard time XD) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:58, 11 June 2009 (UTC) HURRY UP AND WRITE THIS I WANT TO READ THIS O.O (Ha, I'm one to talk... XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:01, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Right! Now go! finish! Post! Write! Now! Hey, Nalyd! Tell her you won't write it untill she finishes the chapter!--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 20:04, 11 June 2009 (UTC) 1) Sunshine hurry!!!!!! So zeke will stop bugging you! XP (JK) 2) Soon. We're still deciding the seventeen contestants. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:06, 11 June 2009 (UTC) (Japanese Accent) That's right! Zekie-Sun is going on No-Role-Play-With-Sunshine Strike until the silly girl writes rest of chapter! *Slices Sushi*--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 20:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) (Russian accent) And I will go on a No-Write-TDAmazon-Until-Zeke-Stops-Bugging-Sunshine Strike! LOL, jk. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:10, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Uh... Actually, that wont' be till she finishes the chapter.--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 20:12, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I thought she's posting what she has... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:14, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I posted some more! Happy?! (Geez, people, I have had a lot going on lately, I've barely had enough time to do my camp entries and stuff like that...) (Sorry if I sound annoyed, I'm not, I'm just tired...) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:15, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, we'll stop bugging you. You've got a lot on your plate. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:23, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Plate? *thinks of a plate of ravioli LOL* Sunshine + Ravioli 20:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) .... Just wow.... (LOL) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:30, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Charlie the Unicorn?! LOL!!! Sunshine + Ravioli 22:11, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Yup! I love writing as Charlie the Unicorn! (I did it before... don't ask...) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:18, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I saw. *glances at TWE talk page* That was hilarious. EDIT CONFLICT!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 22:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) No, it was something else. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Is this fanfic going to START anytime soon, Nal? --Hey what's buddy? 13:35, September 19, 2009 (UTC) It's on hiatus until I make contact with TDI19. When I get to him, this will start. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:36, September 19, 2009 (UTC)